The prior art is replete with a wide variety of different types of office furniture. The advent of the computer and the printouts from the computer have generated an interest in a whole series of different approaches to office furniture. These different approaches have included the ergonomic groupings or elements that tend to save money and reduce the work done by the staff, or make more efficient the way the work is done.
One of these ergonomic elements is a basket for holding as in a top mounted file, computer printouts or the like and being made portable so that the computer printout or the like can be rolled around to the various personnel who might be interested in the information thereon.
One of the defects of the prior art type baskets has been that they are bulky and require a great deal of space for storage or shipment, in the latter case involving large containers such as boxes or the like.
More specifically, it would be desirable if the prior art had provided a basket for computer printouts or the like that had the following features not heretofore provided:
1. The basket should be lightweight and able to be collapsed into a relatively small volumetric space for storage or shipment. PA1 2. The basket should be economical, easy to put produce, yet durable in use when moved between various personnel by unskilled labor. PA1 3. It is desirable that the basket be portable in the sense of being easily moved between personnel who may be interested in information contained in the basket, since the basket will not remain in one place like a file cabinet or the like. PA1 4. It is desirable that the basket have construction features that facilitate manufacture, assembly and even disassembly and storage or shipment. PA1 Specifically, it is an object of this invention to provide a collapsible wire rack that will serve as a basket and has substantially all of the features delineated hereinbefore and desirable and not heretofore provided by the prior art. PA1 a. a rectangularly shaped centerpiece having jointed together two horizontal wire members and two vertical wire members; PA1 b. a pair of substantially vertical wire members having bent hook structure at their respective lower ends for receiving a bottom; said vertical wire members being affixed to the rectangularly shaped centerpiece at each crossing thereof and being adapted to removably receive the bottom; PA1 c. a pair of horizontal wire members having at both ends thereof a bent hook-eye structure for pivotally receiving respective side and wire members to allow for collapsibility; the horizontal wire members being connected with other elements of the end; PA1 d. an elongate rectangularly shaped centerpiece having joined together two horizontal wire members and two vertical wire members; having upper, more elongate members defining a supporting top; PA1 e. two sets arranged one at each end of each side of three shortened vertical wire members two of each set being bent in a U-shaped configuration for carrying a nut means for screwingly, removably receiving a threaded shaft of a caster; and one of each set having bent hook structure adjacent its lower end and disposed substantially level with the bent hook structure of the vertical wire members of each of the ends for sealing the bottom; said sets of three shortened vertical wire members being connected with other elements of said side; PA1 f. a plurality of substantially horizontal wire members connected with the elongate rectangularly shaped centerpiece and the respective sets adjacent each end for greater strength without interfering with the collapsibility of the wire rack; PA1 a plurality of adjustable and removable cross members that each have at each end a bent hook structure for hooking over the top to suspendingly hold in place a computer printout or the like; and PA1 a bottom comprising an elongate rectangularly shaped wire structure adapted to removably fit interiorly of the ends and sides in normal operation and be received within the bent hook structures of the vertical wire members; the wire bottom having sufficient diagonal bracing to impart rigidity to the collapsible wire when emplaced and to be removed to allow the wire rack to be collipsible for shipping, storing and the like.